


Nothing Can Ruin Our Parade (No, Not Even The Rain)

by spectreofstardust



Series: The Month of Markbum (or June for short) [11]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Group Nap Time, M/M, Picnic in the park, Rain, lazy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 04:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14908206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectreofstardust/pseuds/spectreofstardust
Summary: Day 11: Having a lazy dayJaebum and Mark survived until the weekend and decide they deserve to relax before the stress of their jobs starts up all over again.





	Nothing Can Ruin Our Parade (No, Not Even The Rain)

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta’d as always~ Hope you’re all having a great day!

There was nothing more relaxing for Mark than laying against Jaebum’s chest with his strong arms wrapped around him. Not only does he feel the most relaxed there, but safe and secure as well. After a hectic week of paperwork, interviews, appeasing the boss, appeasing clients, and more that they didn’t want to think about, they were both exhausted and looking forward to the weekend.

 

But Mark didn’t want to just sit around the apartment all weekend and worry about what the next week would bring. That was why he proposed a picnic in the park with their favorite foods and some well-deserved down time for just the two of them. After all their hard work during the week, they  _ deserved  _ to relax. 

 

Mark closed his eyes and snuggled closer to Jaebum. The sun shining down on them was making him sleepy, the wide yawn overpowering him quickly. 

 

“Are you tired?” Jaebum honey voice reverberated through Mark’s back as the younger began to calmly brush his fingers through Mark’s hair. 

 

“Kind of. I have a full belly now and the sun is really warm.”

 

“You should take a nap.”

 

Mark stretched out and turned so that his face was cuddled into the side of Jaebum’s neck and he wrapped his arms around his waist. “You should take one too. We both deserve it.”

 

“No argument here.” Jaebum shifted slightly so that he was comfortable too before closing his eyes as well. 

 

The two drifted off to sleep, blocking out the screaming children and parents nearby in order to get some desperately needed rest. 

  
  


{*~*~*~*}

  
  


Mark woke up about an hour later when rain started to fall from above. He sprang into action, tossing a blanket over Jaebum to keep from getting more rain on him and the food containers into the picnic basket. He cursed his hesitation over whether to bring the umbrella as well, but the forecast hadn’t called for rain. It was his fault for not knowing better and bringing one anyway. If he had one, he would prop it up over Jaebum while he finished getting everything ready to leave. 

 

“Jaebum, wake up. Let’s head back.” Mark shook his boyfriend until the other let out a groan to signal he was awake. 

 

Jaebum sat up and rubbed his eyes groggily. “It’s raining?”

 

“Yeah, baby,” Mark took his hand and helped him stand up before grabbing the basket as well. “It just started raining. Let’s head back.”

 

“Okay.”

 

They wrapped a blanket around themselves to keep from getting any more rain on them. Jaebum walked with his hand in Mark’s and his head on his shoulder as he struggled to wake up. Mark felt bad for waking him up, but he knew there was nothing he could do about it. 

 

“You can nap when we get back,” Mark proposed since he started to feel bad again when he noticed the younger walking with his eyes closed. 

 

Jaebum chuckled against Mark’s shoulder. “I think you mean  _ we  _ can nap when we get back.” 

 

The two walked back to their apartment calmly, unlike everyone else around them who was running around in a panic, hand in hand as they enjoyed the outdoors and the other’s company. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tomorrow’s prompt and story are pretty interesting if I do say so myself... Hospital visits are never fun though.


End file.
